


They Dance

by Mangoes_and_pears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Fluff, HP: EWE, Short & Sweet, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoes_and_pears/pseuds/Mangoes_and_pears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And those who were seen dancing were thought insane by those who could not hear the music", Nietzsch.<br/>Throughout their entire lives, Hermione and Draco dance. Never together, but they dance to the same music, one that only they can hear. The music of a love drawing them imperceptibly nearer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting at the back of my mind for a while now, I hope you enjoy it !  
> Inspired by this video, I'd really recommend watching it before reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4gCdGXKJVk  
> Many thanks to Mairedtbts for beta-ing me :)

They dance.

At the Yule Ball, Draco dances with the other purebloods, following blindly in the footsteps of those before him. Hermione dances with her friends, dances like she’s just realized that this is her home, dances like a fight, a challenge issued to the cold and hostile world.

During their 6th year, Hermione dances through her lessons, learning, loving, undaunted, a lioness. Draco moves like he’s waltzing with the shadows and the night, begging for release from a destiny of a prisoner in a gilded cage.

During the War, Hermione dances through the woods, a faerie, a spirit. Dances from place to place never still never resting. She dances with Ron, she dances with Harry, dances alone around the fire they make on the moor. Fire dancing around fire. For she is fire, she is light, that burns and blazes everything in its path, beautiful and destructive. Draco dances alone in the corridors of power, slow and soft and ashamed. He dances like a farewell, like a breath frozen cold in the winter air. For he is ice, breath-taking and mortal, aloof and soft.

After the war, Draco dances, swirling and twirling in a ballroom, with Astoria on his arm. Left standing alone amongst the swirling and twirling people when she leaves, lonely and forlorn and resigned. He dances to the beat of his heart thudding all the reasons she left, of course she’s gone he’s useless and used and broken. After the breakup, Hermione flees her world to dance in a nightclub, dances to conceal her pain, dances to feel alive. She dances to forget the nightmares, the all-compassing fear, the knowledge that she is broken beyond repair and that Ron knew, that he left so that their jagged pieces would not rip them both apart.

At the Ministry, Draco dances soulfully, treading softly and striving for atonement. He dances for a better world, a place where no-one will have to make the same mistakes he did. Hermione dances with the passion she never lost, frustration and ardent desires in her wake. They dance side-by-side, working together, drawing strength from each other, rancour and years of hatred slowly ebbing away.

At last, they dance together, two songs combining. Redemption, forgiveness, love, wholeness lost and found. Neither pure, neither tainted, Dark Mark and Mud-blood. They have danced their whole lives. On thorns and roses alike, sometimes parallel, sometimes warring, imperceptibly closer each time, drawing them together. 

On a grass floor surrounded by fairy lights and friends, Draco dances with Hermione. On a grass floor in a white dress, Hermione dances with Draco.


End file.
